Excursions
by Nuity
Summary: "Euh, les gars..." "Quoi ?" "J'crois bien qu'on a oublié Ven." Où Vanitas fait une crise existentielle, et c'est sacrément le bordel de manière générale.


Je.

Cet OS est dédicacé à **Xion** , ici connue sous le nom de Rosalie24, parce qu'elle vient originalement d'un délire qu'on a eu ce matin. Et aussi parce qu'elle est grave cool.

Je ne suis pas responsable du taux incroyable de conneries contenues là-dedans.

* * *

Un silence presque religieux tombe sur la Nécropole des Keyblades alors que le corps de Xehanort, l'original, éclate en mille morceaux de ténèbres et se disperse enfin dans l'atmosphère.

Pendant une minute, personne ne dit rien. Sora, Riku et Kairi se tiennent fermement les mains, le souffle court de s'être tant battus; si c'est le premier qui a achevé le Maître, il ne serait probablement arrivé à rien sans le concours de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont tous les trois épuisés, de la terre macule leurs visages dépourvus d'expression, et c'est le plus vieux qui ouvre la bouche en premier.

« … On a réussi », murmure-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Lea éclate d'un rire incrédule et fatigué; sur son épaule, il porte le corps de son meilleur ami inconscient, et il échange un regard heureux avec Roxas. Aqua ne remarque rien, trop occupée qu'elle est à serrer dans ses bras un Terra enfin libéré de ses ténèbres au regard perdu. Quant à Mickey, le sourire qui étire éternellement ses lèvres semble plus large qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sora sans rien ajouter.

Kairi rit à son tour, serre ses amis d'enfance dans ses bras en faisant disparaître sa Keyblade.

C'est seulement quand Aqua a fini d'embrasser avec une certaine fureur son ancien coéquipier et de lui ordonner de ne plus jamais refaire « ce genre de conneries » sous peine d'atroces souffrances qu'elle fait une pause et qu'une lumière de compréhension s'allume dans son regard.

« Euh... Les gars ?

\- Quoi ?

\- … On a oublié Ven. »

* * *

Loin de là, dans un autre monde, à la frontière entre la lumière et les ténèbres, un jeune garçon blond venant à peine d'émerger d'un sommeil digne de celui de la Belle au Bois Dormant qu'il a sauvé autrefois erre dans les couloirs d'un Manoir bien connu. A ses côtés, un autre adolescent, qui doit avoir sensiblement le même âge, fait des grimaces presque comiques, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et l'air particulièrement exaspéré.

« 'Tain Ven... » marmonne celui-ci. « T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation... »

Le dénommé Ven fronce les sourcils sans accorder un seul regard à son compagnon, concentré sur la salle qu'il est en train de parcourir. Elle est blanche. Comme celle d'avant, et celle d'encore avant, ainsi que celle où il s'est réveillé en premier lieu, assis sur un siège particulièrement inconfortable – il soupire rien que d'y penser. C'est qu'il a de sacrées crampes dans les fesses, maintenant – qui a eu l'idée de créer des chaises aussi raides, sérieusement ? Quelle insulte. Il se promet de trouver le fabricant et de détruire tout ses magasins. Après tout, en tant que porteur de la Keyblade, il fait ce qu'il veut, non ?

« Tais-toi, Vanitas. » rétorque-t-il finalement, acide. « Je te signale que toi non plus, tu n'es pas capable de trouver la sortie. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Vanitas » lève les yeux au plafond. Celui-ci est blanc et moche et lui fait mal aux rétines, accessoirement; bon, à force de vivre dans le cœur d'un type plutôt lumineux pendant un laps de temps indéterminé, il s'est habitué, mais tout de même. Le blanc, à Vanitas, ça lui donne envie de vomir. Ou peut-être que c'est Ven, il ne sait pas trop.

« Roxas a été ramené. Xion a été ramenée. T'as été ramené. Pourquoi je le serais pas, moi ? »

Le blond hausse les épaules, ouvre la porte, la tient même pour celui qui l'accompagne, sans trop savoir pourquoi il le fait alors que les rapports qu'il entretient avec lui ne sont pas vraiment les plus logiques.

« Parce que tu es un méchant », répond-t-il, à moitié sérieux.

La salle qui se révèle à leurs yeux est, étonnamment, toute aussi blanche et vide que la précédente, et Vanitas invoque sa Keyblade juste pour le plaisir de la jeter contre un mur et de la voir rebondir.

« Pff. »

* * *

Sora fixe Aqua, l'air profondément ennuyé.

« C'est qui, Ven ? »

Kairi lui assène un coup de poing sur la tête – il s'est avéré au début de son entraînement qu'en elle dormait une... certaine violence – en le traitant d'idiot, le tout totalement contredit par son sourire attendri (Lea marmonne, au passage, quelque chose à propos de « mais marriez-vous juste, diantre... »)

« Yen Sid nous en a parlé, tu te souviens ? » explique Riku. « Le meilleur ami d'Aqua et de Terra, tout ça... »

Roxas acquiesce.

« Il était avec Xion et moi dans le cœur de Sora. Il y avait aussi un autre type qui lui ressemblait, avec les yeux dorés. On a passé des sacrés moments- »

Puis il s'interrompt, les joues rougies, et le roux du groupe chuchote à nouveau des mots ressemblant fortement à « _il va falloir que je lui tire les vers du nez, à ce gosse_ ».

« Et donc ? » demande le brun.

Il s'attire un regard catastrophé de Terra, qui a fini par revenir à la réalité après être resté pendant deux bonnes minutes à fixer Aqua la bouche entrouverte et l'air entre choqué et comblé.

« Ven ? Où es-t-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé après que j'aie succombé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que- »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus soupire.

« Et c'est reparti... »

* * *

« Franchement Ventus, j'en ai marre de toi. J'ai même pas _demandé_ à exister, moi. Je dormais bien posé niché dans ton cœur comme des ténèbres tout à fait normales, je ronflais tellement fort que t'avais super peur de moi, et puis là y a un vieux pervers qu'est venu m'arracher, on aurait dit une mauvaise scène d'accouchement, Ven tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est dégueulasse, ce type avait tout d'un pédophile et maintenant, après des années passées à traîner avec un type qu'a la même tête que toi et une gosse a l'air traumatisé, je me retrouve paumé dans cet endroit à la con...

\- Vanitas.

\- J'ai rien fait pour ça moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était un but et que tu reconnaisses que j'existais, putain, j'me sentais seul Ven tu comprends ? J'me sentais ultra seul et t'as l'autre bougre qui m'a dit que _ouais mais si tu combats Ventus tu redeviendras complet et tu créeras une arme trop classe_ , alors voilà, si j'avais su que j'allais terminer ici...

\- Vanitas.

\- … Dans ce fichu manoir tout blanc et hideux, obligé de rester avec toi parce que j'ai pas d'autres choses à faire et que maintenant par ta faute je suis faible, même si je suis toujours plus fort que toi n'en doutes pas hein, je t'éclate quand tu veux, et on est paumés et on va crever de faim si ça se trouve, et comment ça se fait que tu pues pas tu portes toujours les mêmes vêtements...

\- VANITAS !

\- Hein quoi ? »

Ven pousse un profond soupir et exécute un facepalm magistral. S'il avait su que sa moitié ténébreuse était aussi bavarde, il aurait probablement accepté de forger la _x_ -blade avec lui _juste_ pour le faire taire. Il a l'air un peu pathétique, aussi – il aurait envie de lui faire un câlin ou de lui brosser les cheveux avec douceur s'il n'était pas trop concentré sur sa découverte.

« Lève-toi. J'ai trouvé des escaliers. Les murs ne sont pas blancs, autour, ils sont _gris_. »

Vanitas quitte sa position allongée de larve ultime d'un bond qui se veut nonchalant mais qui ne veut plus rien dire après ses très longues confessions (auxquelles Ven n'a prêté aucune attention, par ailleurs) et se précipite de la manière la plus cool possible (pas vraiment) vers l'entrée qu'indique son compagnon de galère. En effet, là, le papier-peint (?) qui recouvre les murs semble plus foncé qu'ailleurs, mais peut-être est-ce du au manque de lumière – comment les salles sont-elles éclairées ici, de toutes façons ? Le mystère reste entier –; quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

C'est donc en matérialisant bien inutilement leurs Keyblades que nos deux héros s'avancent vers leur funeste destin.

* * *

« Mais _comment_ on a pu oublier Ven ? » se désole encore Aqua.

Ils se sont tous entassés dans le vaisseau gummi; Mickey, écrasé dans un coin, regrette terriblement d'avoir accepté de venir avec eux, parce que personne ne se rend compte de sa présence et que l'aisselle de Terra au-dessus de son nez n'est pas quelque chose de très agréable. Sora, aux commandes, est le seul qui respire convenablement, puisque le chanceux a un siège à lui tout-seul. Le corps d'Isa, toujours dans le coma, est posé sur Lea que ça ne semble pas gêner outre mesure, et Kairi s'est installée sur les genoux de Roxas comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Quand à Riku, il se case où il peut, c'est-à-dire un peu partout, vraiment.

« Peut-être qu'on s'en fout complètement », suggère le rouquin, moqueur.

Kairi étend son bras et le frappe sur la tête, suivie de Terra, la mère-poule en puissance.

« Alors si je comprends bien », résume celui-ci, l'air si inquiet que c'en devient comique, « Ven est tout seul dans un immense Manoir, enfermé dans des quartiers où nul ne peut accéder à part toi, Aqua... J'espère que tu te souviens bien d'où ils se trouvent...

\- …

\- … Aqua... ? »

Il y a un long silence.

Puis le bruit d'une main qui frappe à plat sur le front de sa propriétaire.

* * *

« Oh, on dirait qu'on a trouvé des quartiers habités », commente joyeusement Ventus. « Regarde, un frigidaire. »

Vanitas fronce les sourcils, se demande s'il devrait signaler à sa moitié (on devrait dire _son deux-tiers_ mais moitié passe mieux et fait plus romantique) de ne pas manger quoi que ce soit sans regarder la date limite au dos du paquet, et finit par ne pas le faire. Après tout, il est supposé être un méchant, et il agira comme un méchant, parce qu'il fait ce qu'il veut.

« Eeeeet touuut eeeest... périmé. »

Le blond baisse les yeux, l'air déçu, avant de se remettre activement à chercher; Vanitas finit par l'imiter, regardant dans les placards. De sa longue exploration, il ressort des chips aux crevettes périmées également, des boîtes de conserve de haricots blancs à la sauce tomate et un sac entier de riz qui, lui, semble assez mangeable. Il y a des casseroles, quelques couverts poussiéreux traînent à côté de la gazinière et-

« Hé, y a des glaces à l'eau de mer dans le congélo ! Je me demande quel genre de personne habitait ici... »

Évidemment, personne n'est là pour parler à Ven des terribles évènements qui se sont déroulés une année et des brouettes plus tôt, et des trois personnes qui logeaient dans les sous-sols du Manoir Oblivion; ni du fait que deux d'entre elles étaient bien plus âgées que la troisième, et considéraient donc comme leur devoir de fournir le « gamin » en glaces et autres choses d'enfants tels que la boîte de bonbons moisis que le brun jette avec une grimace.

« Bon. » récapitule Ventus. « On a des glaces à l'eau de mer...

\- C'est de la crème glacée, je ne mangerais pas ça si j'étais toi.

\- Tu _es_ moi et tu en mangeras. On a aussi des... Haricots blancs ?! Beurk. Je ne touche pas à ces choses immondes, brûle-les s'il te plaît, et du r- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

\- Je brûle les haricots blancs. » explique Vanitas en continuant d'invoquer son sort Brasier. « N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as demandé-

\- Mais non, laisse ça tranquille ! »

Et le blond arrache l'arme de la main de son comparse, s'attirant un regard offensé digne d'un vieillard de quatre-vingt-dix ans.

« Et du riz. Enfin... De quoi faire cuire du riz.

\- … Tu sais faire cuire du riz ?

\- Non. »

* * *

« A gauche ! … Euh, non, à droite !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que sur une, deux, trois, _quatre_ personnes qui se sont rendues au Manoir, aucune d'entre elles ne se souvienne de sa localisation.

\- Passe onze ans dans le Domaine des Ténèbres et on en reparlera.

\- Hé, tu m'as oublié ! Moi aussi, je suis déjà allé au Manoir Oblivion.

\- Ca compte pas, t'es tombé dans les pommes à peine arrivé.

\- Ouais bah, le parfum de Marluxia il est vraiment oppressant, tu piges ?

\- C'est toi qui es oppressant, blondinet.

\- Ca vanne sévère ici...

\- Ne fais pas attention, Sora, conduis. »

Le Roi soupire doucement. Il a tendance à oublier que les Gardiens de la Lumière redeviennent très vite une simple bande de jeunes quand les combats épiques et les discours déchirants sur l'amitié ne sont plus à l'ordre du jour.

« Ienzo sait où il se trouve. Il y a vécu, après tout. Il doit être au Jardin Radieux, en ce moment...

\- Mais ouais ! Brillante idée, Roi Mickey ! Vous êtes vraiment très intelligent-

\- Sora... Juste... Conduis. »

* * *

« J'en reviens pas. T'as _seize ans_ et tu sais pas faire cuire du riz ! »

Ven décoche à sa « moitié » un regard noir comme l'enfer – Vanitas n'est pas impressioné.

« Parce que toi tu sais le faire peut-être !

\- … Ventus. Je suis une entité de ténèbres. J'ai, en tout et pour toi, _trois ans et demi_ , est-ce que tu penses que ma principale préoccupation a été d' _apprendre à faire la cuisine_ -

\- … …

\- Quoi.

\- T'as TROIS ANS ET DEMI ?!

\- … Ta gueule, Ven. Ta gueule. »

Le blond n'hésite pourtant pas à continuer à se gausser, pointant son index vers son compagnon d'une manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus caricaturale et ridicule et répétant sans cesse « _t'as trois ans et demi, hahaha_ ».

Vanitas, exaspéré, cherche pendant quelques minutes quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à faire taire l'autre idiot, assez stupidement puisqu'à moins de trouver une massue, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui pourrait changer quoi que ce soit au rire hystérique qui l'a pris; cependant, la providence doit être avec lui, puisqu'il récupère finalement l'objet parfait.

Le brun brandit le calendrier qu'il vient de trouver avec une profonde satisfaction.

« Tu vois ça ? Si la date est juste, alors t'as vingt-six ans. _Vingt-six ans, Ven_. Tu es vieux. Tu crois que t'as définitivement laissé passer ta chance d'avoir une poussée de croissance ? »

L'hilarité de Ven s'interrompt aussitôt.

… Pour reprendre de plus belle.

« Du coup, t'as treize ans. Félicitations, Vanitas ! Bientôt dans la puberté. »

Et le malheureux se demande si assommer sa moitié lumineuse à coup de Keyblade pourrait régler son problème.

* * *

La cabine du vaisseau gummi, qui inclut maintenant un scientifique de petite taille aux ondes assez négatives et un grand dadet dont personne ne sait ce qu'il fait là exactement, semble encore plus réduite qu'avant. Il commence également à y faire une sacrée chaleur – mais la suggestion de Lea de casser la vitre d'un hublot a semble-t-il été très mal prise. Au moins ont-ils pu laisser Isa aux bons (?) soins de Dilan, d'Even et d'Aeleus. Le roux n'est toujours pas sûr que cela ait été une très bonne idée, sachant que ce sont eux qui dans un premier temps ont transformé son meilleur ami en Simili, mais la présence de Xion avec eux l'a vite rassuré.

Il regrette affreusement d'avoir oublié Xion et de ne toujours pas pouvoir s'en souvenir – seul Roxas le peut, en vérité – mais il porte tout de même une certaine affection à la charmante petite brune. Elle a de jolis yeux bleus et –

« Hé, tu rêves ? »

Lea n'a toujours aucune idée de pourquoi exactement ils ont embarqué Demyx – pardon, _Myde_ – là-dedans. Pas comme si ce type avait un jour été d'une quelconque utilité.

« Peut-être. Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Le châtain hausse les épaules, comme si lui-même ne le savait pas très bien, et c'est sans doute le cas.

« Ienzo m'a dit de venir.

\- Et tu suis les ordres de ce mec comme si de rien était ?

\- Je suis juste à côté », signale ledit mec sur un ton presque avenant.

Le roux lui renvoie un sourire peu sincère.

« Ouais. Et donc ?, fait-il en se retournant vers son ex-compagnon d'armes.

\- Si je ne viens pas, je vais le payer. »

A l'entendre, on croirait qu'il s'agit d'une femme battue, mais la vérité est ailleurs; Ienzo a gardé quelques traits enfantins, et retourner au Manoir Oblivion ne le met pas plus à l'aise que ça, même s'il ne le montrerait pour rien au monde. Il faut l'avouer, mourir est une expérience très désagréable, et Myde est une excellente peluche.

Lea soupire.

Il les trouve juste complètement tarés.

* * *

« Bon. » C'est un Ven enfin calmé – ou presque – qui fixe son vis-à-vis. « On fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que sincèrement là, je crève de faim. »

Vanitas hausse les épaules, lassé, vaincu par la fatalité. Il a brûlé le calendrier par pure frustration, et son double vient seulement d'arrêter de rire. Vanitas n'en peut plus. Il n'avait rien demandé, lui-

« Hé. Recommence pas, hein. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Tu me laisseras te frapper avec la casserole, après ?

\- Seulement si tu es gentil. »

Si un spectateur pouvait assister à la scène, il dirait qu'à l'instant précis, Vanitas est sacrément soumis.

« Sinon, y a du whisky dans les placards... » signale-t-il misérablement en brandissant la bouteille.

Ventus l'interrompt dans son fantasme en éclatant le récipient en verre sur le sol.

« Tu peux toujours lécher, si tu veux, mais pas de gens bourrés dans ma maison.

\- On est pas dans ta maison.

\- Maintenant si. On peut pas sortir, alors je fais de cette maison la mienne. Et comme je suis prem's, tu peux pas dire le contraire. Mais je t'autorise à rester ici, dans ma grande mansuétude. Alors, ce riz ? »

Il ne réplique même pas.

« … Mets-le dans la casserole, on va mettre la gazinière sur un feu pas trop fort et ensuite on verra... »

* * *

« Lea, passe en premier.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- J'aime bien cet endroit », fait Ienzo, apparemment distrait. « Ca me rappelle des souvenirs... Pas toi, _Axel_ ? »

Lea grimace. Toujours un petit bâtard manipulateur, le gosse avec son précieux livre. Un jour, il le lui fera bouffer.

C'est nul d'avoir une conscience.

« Entre. Ensuite, je montrerai le chemin », lui indique Aqua avec une certaine gentillesse.

Kairi, elle, semble trouver d'étranges échos dans cet endroit; le regard de Riku est voilé et celui de Sora pétille de curiosité. Terra, lui, comme à son habitude, fixe Aqua.

« Ven est dans ce truc ?

\- Ce truc, c'est notre ancien foyer. »

Myde hausse un sourcil, se demande qui pouvait sérieusement bien vouloir vivre au Manoir. Pour y être allé plusieurs fois (mais ceci est une autre histoire, n'est-ce pas... une histoire de choses plus ou moins douteuses faites dans le noir à deux que je ne conterai pas. Sachez juste qu'elle inclut Myde et un homme adulte faisant approximativement un mètre soixante), il sait que l'endroit n'a rien d'accueillant. C'est juste tout blanc comme si Monsieur Propre avait eu une crise maniaque à cet endroit précis.

Myde n'a jamais aimé Monsieur Propre. C'était un mauvais professeur.

* * *

« Euhhhh... Ven...

\- Oui ?

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir interrompre ta dégustation de glaces périmées, te voir te choper une indigestion alimentaire est toujours un plaisir mais hmmm... Ca crame.

\- Ah ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas du utiliser un Brasier pour faire cuire ça plus vite. »

* * *

« Mais non, Ven est aux étages supérieurs...

\- Oui mais là, ça sent le cramé, et ça vient du bas, et- oh, regarde de la fumée...

\- … Eh merde. »

* * *

Vanitas a les cheveux un peu brûlés sur les bords; Ven, lui, s'en est sorti sans une égratignure, ce qui est complètement injuste.

« Coucou Roxas, ça fait longtemps ! » lance d'ailleurs celui-ci, l'air content de lui-même. « Vanitas, dis bonjour.

\- Va te faire foutre. »

Ventus soupire.

« Tu es tellement mal éduqué. »

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il est écrasé par deux personnes en totale furie.

« _VEN TU VAS BIEN- EST-CE QU'IL T'A FAIT DU MAL-_ »

Ah. Ils lui ont manqué.

« Ca va, ça va. Vanitas est pas méchant, il a juste besoin qu'on lui refasse son éducation, tout va bien. »

* * *

Et pendant que de charmantes retrouvailles se déroulent, Myde et Ienzo échangent un regard amusé.

« Ca fait longtemps.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a perdu pas mal de temps à mourir et tout ça.

\- Je propose qu'on rattrape tout ça. »

Le châtain adresse un grand sourire à son partenaire.

« Elle est où ta chambre, déjà ? »

* * *

« Aqua, dis...

\- Oui ?

\- Comment on fait cuire du riz ? »


End file.
